Season Four
The fourth season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced April 9, 2012 by FOX. http://uk.eonline.com/news/watch_with_kristin/fox_renews_glee_new_girl_raising_hope/307382 Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of 8PM EST. Source It will consist of 22 episodes. Source Main Cast On May 17th, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be coming back for season four, though, not necessarily for the entire season as they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Recurring Cast Confirmed *Sarah Jessica Parker as TBA Source *Kate Hudson as TBA (6 episodes) Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington. Source Unknown *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Alex Newell as Wade Adams *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Other Cases *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson would come back if he was asked. Source *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday would come back if she was asked. *Gloria Estefan has expressed interest in coming back. Source *The winner of the season two of The Glee Project will appear as a recurring character. Confirmed Departures *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Source *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Source Spoilers Plot "Next year will be a renaissance. Two shows within a show," Fox boss Kevin Reilly said today at the network's upfront presentation. "We'll follow some of our graduates to the Big Apple as they try to cut it at a college for the performing arts." Even though Rachael, Finn and Kurt have graduated from McKinley, the writers have confirmed that the three will be an active part in season 4. They will also help out in New Directions. The members of cheerios will become advisors. Source New Characters *Sarah Jessica Parker has signed on for a guest appearance. *Kate Hudson has signed for 6 episodes. Music *They are doing a second Britney Spears tribute which will include 8 of her songs. Source Other *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. Source Main Cast during Season 3-Season 4/Summer Plans For a while it seemed as though Glee would suffer a mass cast exodus as graduating seniors Rachel, Finn and Kurt headed off to pursue theater-arts studies in the Big Apple. But now Fox has announced that the series will juggle both NYC and Ohio-set story lines, with Sarah Jessica Parker and Kate Hudson signing on as New York-based mentors. (I’m hearing the New York sets will be built in Hollywood so the cast will continue working together.) With nearly everyone expected back and no summer concert tour planned during their hiatus, for the first time in years the Glee cast has a couple of free months before heading back to work. Here’s how they plan to spend the summer. *Cory Monteith (Finn): “I’m going to do an independent film toward the end of the summer. It’s going to be a lot darker than Glee and a much different character from Finn.” *Jane Lynch (Sue): “I’m going to Vermont for a month and doing jury duty in July. I’ve been pushing off my civic duty and now I have to do it. Hopefully it won’t take too long.” *Matthew Morrison (Will): “I just signed with Adam Levine’s new label. I’m one of the first artists he’s signed and will be recording my second album. It’s going to be a collection of standards, which is what I love to sing, like ‘Hey There’ and ‘It Don’t Mean a Thing.’” *Jayma Mays (Emma): “I’m shooting The Smurfs 2 through the middle of July with Neil Patrick Harris and Hank Azaria. We’re filming in Montreal and Paris. My character was expecting a baby in the first one, so now we’re going to have a little one named Blue.” *Lea Michele (Rachel): “I’m going to stay home with my family in New York for a while. I’m looking forward to seeing Ricky Martin in Broadway’s Evita and Andrew Garfield in Death of a Salesman. And I’m just really excited for the things coming up next year with Rachel going to college.” *Chris Colfer (Kurt): “I’ll be working on my next book and sleeping in every chance I get.” (Chris’ first novel, The Land of Stories, comes out July 17). *Darren Criss (Blaine): “A staycation. I’m going to just stay put.” *Heather Morris (Brittany): “I’m going on vacation to Mexico, as I have for the past three years. I love to swim down there.” *Naya Rivera (Santana): “Vacation plans with family and friends. Then I’ll be in the studio recording more songs for my album.” *Amber Riley (Mercedes): “I’ll be recording my album after relaxing in Jamaica!” *Kevin McHale (Artie): “Sitting my a** on a beach somewhere. And I might go visit my family in Texas.” *Dianna Agron (Quinn): “Checking off my to-do lists: my drum lessons, some pastry classes and keeping up on the trapeze! I just want to frolic around and see where the wind takes me.” *Mark Salling (Puck): “I’m going to do some more traveling and finish up the next album, which you will hear about soon. The songwriting and recording doesn’t ever stop, hiatus or not.” *Harry Shum, Jr. (Mike): “Selling lemonade in front of my mom’s house.” *Chord Overstreet (Sam): “Writing and recording music.” *Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina): “Absolutely nothing, except getting my new house together and going to Hawaii. I just want to sit in the sun, get tan and drink.” *Dot Jones (Coach Beiste): “I’m going to New York for the AIDS Walk and then a vacation.” Source References Category:Season Four Episodes